vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Caroline
The relationship between the vampires Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes at first wasn't very strong in Season One, Caroline felt an attraction for Stefan, but he rejected her immediately because he was interested in Elena. Later Caroline started dating Stefan's brother, Damon. Stefan saves her after Damon attempted to kill her. Shortly after, she started dating Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend. In Season Two it changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. When Damon was about to stab Caroline, Stefan stopped him, he promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. He became a vampire mentor to her, teaching her how to control her emotions and thirst for blood. In one conversation, he told her that she reminded him to his best friend Lexi, killed by Damon. He always takes care of her protecting her and saving her many times, they turned good friends in Season Three with visible trust in each other. They become really close by Season Four, Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him, she has given him pivotal emotional support and Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena, she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. Stefan and Caroline share their secrets and always help each other, have also made team many times to achieve a goal, can call them partners in crime. Season Five, When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. In Season Six, Caroline and Stefan haven't seen and spoken in four months after the death of Bonnie and Damon, Stefan didn't say goodbye to her, he doesn't answer her calls and she does her best to know what's up with him. Enzo finds to Stefan and takes Caroline with him, she's upset that Stefan decided to move on with his life, and forget all about his old life, Bonnie and Damon's death, and about her. It is speculated by many fans that their friendship could become like the friendship shared between Stefan and Lexi and perhaps in the future a romantic relationship. ''The friendship and possibly romantic pairing is known as "Steroline" by the fans. '' Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= ]] On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked would always like Elena. However, she met Damon, Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. In The Turning Point, he helped Damon save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire, and gave Elena jewelry full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned. Realizing this, Stefan decided to give her some time with Matt and he let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove off the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In The Murder of One, Stefan and Caroline make a plan with Elena, Matt and Damon to kill the Originals. In Do Not Go Gentle, Caroline encourages Elena to ask Stefan to be her date to the 1920s school dance, to which Elena reluctantly agrees. During the dance, Stefan informs Caroline that they are trapped there with a boundary spell. Caroline tries to reassure Stefan because he's worried about Elena. |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Caroline is talking with Alaric about her plan to get Bonnie and Damon back and then she asks for Stefan, her says that Stefan is ok and Caroline tells to him that when Stefan left, he didn't said goodbye to her, and that he not answer her calls. Later, Caroline leaves Stefan a voice mail, saying everyone's drifting apart. She thinks Tyler is hiding from his werewolf gene at Whitmore. Matt and Jeremy never leave Mystic Falls anymore. She wraps up her voice mail to Stefan, saying that the group needs to be together now more than ever and saying she's not going to stop calling him. He sees the message and crushes his phone showing that he is still grieving. In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline and Enzo make a trip in search of clues to bring back Damon and Bonnie, Enzo really doesn't tell her where they are and it turns out that he actually found where is Stefan. They both find him in a small cottage where he is with his girlfriend, Ivy. Caroline finally sees to Stefan after four months and she seems to be mad with him. Caroline and Enzo interrogate to Stefan in a dinner, Caroline is infuriated to learn that Stefan has been in Savannah for almost two months, not trying to help Damon and Bonnie. Finally, Enzo has had enough and stabs a fork on Stefan. Caroline compels Ivy and takes her upstairs as Enzo calls Stefan a coward and soon they get indulge in a fight. Later, Caroline finds a unconscious Enzo laying down on the kitchen floor and Stefan tells her to take him away. He claims he doesn't care to which Caroline replies he was the one who always cared and that was what she liked about him. He tells her he had to move on after two months of searching. He already looked into the Gemini Coven, the one which Enzo found out about. She asks how he could move on without her and he says he had no choice. She realizes he never listened to all the messages she left him. Caroline angrily replies "Well, let me summarize them for you: You're a dick. If you want him out of your house, you do it yourself." She then storms out of the house. Caroline cries after her fight with Stefan in her car, Enzo comes back to the car and insists on driving when he sees Caroline in tears and returns to fight with Stefan. In Welcome to Paradise, following the death of Stefan's girlfriend Ivy, he returns wanting revenge on Enzo for killing her. Stefan tries calling Caroline to apologise for his behaviour but she ignores his calls. At the party , Caroline sends Enzo to get ice and when Enzo is coming back, he is attacked by Stefan, then they are attacked by a vampire hunter and Enzo saves his life, but Stefan still wants to kill him so Enzo for what he did to him, when Stefan is about to shoot, Caroline appears and comes between them, she asks to Stefan what he is doing and Stefan upset tells her that she should ask Enzo, then Stefan leaves. Later, after Caroline discovers what Enzo has done, she tries to stop Stefan when he is leaving and apologises with him, Stefan agrees that he was fooling himself and that he was using Ivy as an escape. Caroline tells him that killing Enzo won't bring her back and Stefan says that the real reason to want to kill Enzo is because he reminders to his brother, Damon. She ask to him, if that was his only reason for he left all those messages on her phone, promising apologies, if that's why he came to the party, just to kill Enzo and start over, Stefan's answer is yes. He is adamant he has only come back to kill Enzo but she tells him she does not believe him, stating that some part of him wanted to check up on his friends, his old life and her, she ask to him to stay but even after her heartfelt plea he walks away from her, leaving Caroline heartbroken. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Stefan shows up at Caroline's dorm room with a trunk. She is shocked to see Ivy coming out of the trunk. She asks for an explanation and Stefan tells her Enzo did this. He wants her to show Ivy how to be a vampire while he gets Luke to make her a daylight ring. He is worried about Ivy making herself a target for Tripp if she doesn't learn how to control herself. With a little more persuasion, Caroline agrees to help him. Sometime later, in Caroline's dorm room, Ivy deduces that Caroline has a thing for Stefan. She is itching to go out, but Caroline insists they wait for Stefan. Finally, Ivy distracts Caroline then comes up behind her and snaps her neck. When Caroline gains her conscious, she starts looking for Ivy and calls Stefan to inform him about her. However, he keeps ignoring her calls. After sometime, Stefan finally shows up and when she demands to know where he was, he admits he was halfway out of town. He left Ivy's daylight ring at Caroline's dorm. Caroline can't believe he was going to dump Ivy on her and leave. Stefan tries to explain that all he wants to do is start over but her and Enzo made it difficult for him when they visited him. Caroline confesses that a month ago she wanted Damon to return, because that would mean she will get him back too but now all she wants him to do is leave. Stefan looks hurt and walks away from her. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Damon has finally returned which means Stefan is back to normal. But the gang has to face a new problem. Tripp has Enzo and wants to know about his vampire friends. He joins Caroline, Alaric and Matt at Whitmore and confesses to them that he handed over Enzo to Tripp. Everyone looks at him, shocked. Later, Caroline and Stefan go to Tripp's cabin to find out Enzo. He tries to defend turning over Enzo to Tripp, but Caroline isn't feeling forgiving. She tells him about Ivy and then says that the reason why he is rescuing Enzo is because he feels guilty as Enzo is Damon's friend. Stefan confesses that he is rescuing him to make up for the fact that Enzo didn't gave on Damon while he did. They hide when two young men walk out of Tripp's vampire torture shed. After the men leave, they go inside the shed to rescue Enzo, but he is not there. Caroline calls Matt to ask him if there is any other place where Tripp has taken Enzo. Matt finds Ivy's phone in Tripp's office and tells her about this saying Tripp knows what she is and where to find her. When Tripp manages to capture Damon instead, Caroline and Elena drive to one of the roads leading to Mystic Falls border while Stefan and Alaric plan their move at the border. Stefan calls Caroline to inform her that they manage to save both Damon and Enzo but unfortunately Alaric crossed the border and is now human. Later, Stefan finds her on the street outside. He wants to know what to say so they can go back to being friends again. But after everything, she doesn't want to be friends anymore. In Do You Remember the First Time, Stefan and Enzo captured Tripp and trying to get some intel from him through a bit of torture, a while later Stefan finds out that Tripp got Caroline's name and he knows she's a vampire. As he learns this Stefan rushes to Caroline's dorm room to warn her but Caroline points out that she doesn't need Stefan's protection nor she wants it. When Tripp's men use Caroline's mom against them to get Tripp back Caroline and Stefan get on the road to head to where they're holding Tripp a hostage. On the road Caroline calls Enzo to ensure he doesn't hurt or kill Tripp. When they get there Caroline hurries to untie Tripp but she's getting nervous since they tied him with chains quite tightly so she confronts Stefan about the chains but Stefan says that he's not the one who chained him it was Enzo who did it which then she calls Enzo Stefan's sidekick. After that Enzo seems angry and spills the beans out about Caroline's feelings for Stefan. Stefan and Caroline share an awkward look as they look like they don't know what to say. Caroline breaks the silence and says that she doesn't want to talk about it ever. Later that evening they exchange Tripp with Sheriff Liz but only to find out that Enzo turned Tripp into a vampire so when he crosses the border magic wears off and Tripp dies. Caroline and Stefan bring Liz to the hospital to get a check up. Caroline doesn't want Stefan to stay at hospital and says him to leave but Stefan refuses and stays with them then asks Liz for her help with fixing his friendship with Caroline but Liz doesn't think it's her place to help Stefan and she's on Caroline's side. When Stefan and Caroline get a chance to talk in private Stefan questions the reason why Caroline has a thing for him and Caroline tries to explain him that maybe because she thought he was worth having a thing for and he was there helped her through vampirism transition, because she couldn't imagine how Elena gave up on him and moved on with his brother. Stefan is sorry because he couldn't see it but Caroline also convinced herself that Stefan doesn't have any feelings for her thus she says "Sorry for not feeling it back?" which Stefan replies with "No I didn't say that". Stefan explains that because of Damon's death his head was all over the place and he couldn't think of those kind of feelings. Caroline states she doesn't hate him for not feeling it back, for mourning his brother, for being a total jerk towards her while doing so and she accepts his apology but she still hates him because if she doesn't hate him for ruining their friendship she has to hate herself for ruining it and she thinks that she deserves better than that. Then she walks away while Stefan seems devastated. In Fade Into You, Caroline organizes a friendsgiving dinner and invites everyone except Stefan who was traveling to Portland to gather information on Gemini Coven. Stefan is curious on who's invited and learns that everone was invited except himself. He seems pretty salty over this. In the meanwhile Caroline seems pretty nervous at the dinner as she's obsessed to make the dinner "perfect" and tries to keep everyone on track so everthing would go as she planned. Damon and Alaric are making fun of the matter and when Damon teases Stefan with "why don't you two just date and put us all out of our misery" Stefan replies with "I don't think about it that way, she's my friend" but Damon and Alaric are having quite fun with Stefan's obliviousness regarding Caroline's feelings which pushes Stefan to the limits to even kick a teddy bear(Mrs. Cuddles) for noticing Caroline's feelings before himself. On the phone Elena wants Stefan and Caroline to kiss and make up because it's getting weird and she asks Stefan that how he could trust her with such a huge secret like being a vampire. Stefan wanted Elena to know everything and trusted her with this secret because he was in love with her. When Stefan returns from the trip he goes to Caroline only to see she was coming to him too to give a doggie bag she made of the leftovers. Stefan shares with her the reason why he pushed her away with sincerity. He explains that after Damon died he cried so much that he didn't want to cry anymore and Caroline was the only person who would sit and cry with him so he had to push her away the most. Caroline thanks him for being honest with her. When Stefan attempts to talk further Caroline walks away leaving Stefan speechless as he watches her leaving. In I Alone, Stefan and Damon are talking about their relationships with Caroline and Alaric. Stefan warns Damon about the fact that Alaric is gonna kill him when he finds out that Damon compelled him which Damon returns the favor with turning the subject on Stefan's relationship with Caroline and says that he didn't complain when Stefan ruined his friendship with Caroline. Stefan doesn't think he ruined his friendship with Caroline which Damon disagrees and makes a sarcastic comment on the matter. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, It's christmas time and everyone is celebrating the christmas but Caroline can't step into Mystic Falls due to anti magic spell so Sheriff Forbes brings christmas to her and Stefan comes over to help Liz put the decorations on. Caroline makes it clear that she didn't forgive him yet and hanging christmas lights is the easy part and anyone can be friends when you are hanging christmas lights. Stefan gets upset and leaves. A few seconds later Liz feels dizzy and just when she was about to fall down Stefan vampspeeds into the room and catches her before she falls. Stefan and Caroline bring Liz to the hospital. Stefan finds out that Liz has cancer and she didn't tell it to Caroline yet. Stefan and Elena talk about what to do and Stefan seems quite sad and desperate. They fought against the evil but they never faced something like this, that they don't have a plan for. He says that Caroline is a good person, she's happy, she's kind, she doesn't deserve this. When it's time for someone to give Caroline the bad news Stefan thinks that it's his place to tell her and he should be there for Caroline. Caroline is waiting in the hospital quite worried as she's holding the snow globe that Stefan gave her as her secret santa years ago. When Caroline faces the terrible news that there is not a single case they heard about vampire blood's curing cancer, that doctors can't operate, that chemo wouldn't work she wants to hear from Stefan that Liz's gonna get through this but Stefan is speechless. Caroline breaks down and Stefan comforts her by taking her into his arms. In Woke Up With a Monster, Stefan rewires Liz's speaker system in front of Liz's couch to make Liz more comfortable watching TV while Caroline googled to find an effective treatment for her mom's cancer and she found an expert at Duke. She brought her mom "Friends" DVDs to watch with Stefan while she's out of town and she teases Stefan. "Stefan you know how to laugh right?" She'll go to Duke where besides Stefan's niece Sarah is studying so Stefan offers to go with her which gets Liz's support as well. He brings Caroline to Sarah to show her and share his secret about Sarah but Caroline urgently leaves because she has to meet the expert she found. When doctor tells her about a similar cancer patient that they couldn't cure Caroline seems to lose her hope but then wants to know about this patient who has no one and is waiting for his death and then she runs a little experiment on the patient with her own vampire blood. While she's observing the patient she calls Stefan there to show the patient. Patient seems to be healed and quite lively as Stefan and Caroline are watching the patient from away. While Caroline seems full of hope with these results Stefan doesn't seem like convinced by this. They discuss about it and Caroline wants Stefan to believe it works but Stefan doesn't so Caroline asks him to at the very least belive that sheCaroline believes it'll work. Stefan can see on her face that she believes it so he says "okay let's go home". On the road Stefan tells her about his niece Sarah and he trusts Caroline with his secret. On Caroline's porch she asks if Sarah is Zach's daughter then does that make Stefan uncle Stefan which puts a little smile on Stefan's face. She says him it's incredibly noble that he's been keeping an eye on her all these years. Stefan thanks her for promising to keep his secret safe and she thanks him for rewiring her mom's speaker system and being there for her and not treating her like she's crazy because that's how she felt these past few days. Then Stefan comforts her by holding her hand and stroking it gently. He's giving her his support before she enters the house to give her mom vampire blood and he's watching her getting into the house through the door's window and he seems concerned. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} Videos Stefan comforts Caroline 2x02| 2x2 TVD 2X13 Stefan Caroline. Stefan takes Caroline home later he brings Bonnie & Elena back with him|2x13 Stefan & Caroline 4x16 "We deserve a little bit of fun"|4x16 Stefan and Caroline Dance 4x19|4x19 TVD 5x04 Stefan and Caroline - 5x4|5x4 The Vampire Diaires 5x21 Stefan & Caroline 3 (Stefan's Death Scene)|5x21 The Vampire Diaries 6x03- Stefan & Caroline -8 -Caroline confesses her feelings- The Vampire Diaries 6x06 Stefan & Caroline The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Stefan & Caroline 7 (Stefan Why do you... have a thing for me?) The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Stefan & Caroline 5 (Stefan I had to push you away... the most) The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Stefan & Caroline 7 Gallery |-|Season One= Caroline-Bonnie-Stefan-_Elena_1x1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1.1.png Stefan_and_Caroline_1x1.png tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco2_500.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x3.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_1x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_season_1.png Stefan-Elena-Damon_and_Caroline_1x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_1x4-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_dance_1x4.png P 21.jpg P 52.jpg P 57.jpg P 59.jpg P 56.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg P 62.jpg P 63.jpg Stefan-Caroline-Elena_and_Damon_1x4.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x4.png Stefan-Care_1x5.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1x5.png Stef-Care_1x5.png P 55.jpg P 9.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x16.png Stefan-Caroline_1x16.png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Stef-Elen-Care_1x16.png Care-Elena-Matt-Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-Elena-Matt-Stefan-S1E22-Founders-Day.jpg |-|Season Two= P 50.jpg P 51.jpg Elena-Stefan_and_Caroline_2x2.png Caroline-Stefan_2x2.png Stefan-Caroline-stefan-and-caroline-15618480-800-606.jpg tumblr_m57u4bDYEe1ruftcvo1_500.png P 38.jpg P 5.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x2,,.png tumblr_m51cnx5DRL1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg 591px-Stefan and Caroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3.png Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3.png tumblr_m3xtqqegLy1r4hvsco2_r2_500.jpg Care-Stef_2x3.png P 32.jpg P 4.jpg Care-Stef_in_2x3-.png Care-Stef_in_2x3.png Stef-Care_2x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_2x3.png P 3.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Matt_2x3.png Care_and_Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3...png Caro-Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_2x3.png CAROLINE_Y_STEFAN_..jpg Caroline-Stefan-2x3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3-.png Care-Stefan_2x3.png P 19.jpg Elena-Stef-Care_2x5.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5..-.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5...png Bonnie-Stefan-Caroline_2x6.png Damon-Care-Stefan_2x7.png Care_with_Stefan_2x7.png| Caroline-Stefan_2x9--.png P 34.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png--.png Care-Stef-2x9.png Care-Stef_2x9.png P 35.jpg 00600180847.jpg|Stefan and Caroline at the Grill Stefan_and_Caroline_2x13.png Stefan-Caroline_2x13.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_2x13.png Stefan.Care_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2x13.png Care.Stef_in_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2-13.png Caroline-Stef_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2.13.png tumblr_lg3qpiyudY1qbdixvo1_r3_500.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x13.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17.png Caroline-Stef_2x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17--.png Normal_136.jpg Stefan-caroline-decade-dance.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_2x18.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x18.png |-|Season Three= Tmmo_27.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Tmmo_27.jpg Stefan-Caroline_and_Elena_in_3x18.png Stefan-Care_3x20.png Stefan-Care_3x20...png TVD694.jpg |-|Season Four= Stefan-and-caroline_564x376.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x2.png Capture-20140406-230057.png Caroline-and-stefan.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mcmvnzAdSZ1r9sc35o1_1280.jpg Stefan-Care_4X3.png Stefan-Care_in_4x3.png Stefan-Caroline_and_Tyler_4x6.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo3 1280.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x7.png Caroline-and-Stefan-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x8..png Caro-Stef_4x8.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x8.png Caro_talking_with_Stefan_4x8.png Caroline-Stefan_4x8.png Caro-Stefan_4x8.png 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-05.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x9.png Stefanandcaroline4x9.png 409_-_055.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_in_4.9.png Steroline-4X9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x9...png 409_-_204.jpg 409_-_207.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg TVD410B_0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg 4x10-elenastefancaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x10.png Stefan-Jeremy-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15...png Stefanandcaroline4x15.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x15.png Caroline-Stefan-4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_in_4x15...png Stefan-Care_in_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline-Damon_4x15.png CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg Damon-Stefan-caroline_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_and_Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_4x16.png Bringitonparty.png Caro-Stef_4x16.png 738416254.jpg Steroline_in_4x16.png Steroline-4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16...png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan-4x16.png Stef-Care_4x16.png Stefan-Caro_4x16.png Stefan_saves_Caroline_in_4x16.png Stefan_protects_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-4x16.png Steroline_in_4x16...png Steroline_in_4x16.....png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x16.png Klaus-Stefan-Caroline_4x17.png Stefan417caroline.jpg Stefan.Caro.4x17.png Caroline_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caro_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x19.png Caroline-Stefan_4x19.png Steroline_in_prom_dance..jpg Steroline_in_prom_dance.jpg Steroline_season_4.jpg Tvdcarolineandstefan.jpg Caro-Stefan_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x21.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x21.png Stef-Care_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_.4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x22.png Steroline_un_4x22.png Carolineandstefan4x22.png Caroline-Stefan-4-22.png Steroline_4x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x22.png Stefan_-_Caroline_4x22.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x22.png Tumblr_mm5a88xDUf1r5kkwzo1_500.png |-|Season Five= Caroline_and_Stefan-5x4.png 5x044.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x042.jpg Caro-Stefan_5x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x4.png Steroline_season_5.jpg Steroline...,.jpg|Steroline Caroline-Stefan_5x5..png Steroline_5x5....png Stefan_and_Care_5x5.png Stefan-Care_5x9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x9...png Caroline-Stefan_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9....png Caroline-_Stefan_in_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan-5-9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png Steroline_5x9..png Caro_and_Stefan_5x11.png Caroline-Stefan_5x12.png Care-Stef_5x12.png Caroline-Stefan-Tyler_5x12.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x12.png Caro-Stefan_in_5x12.png Caroline_smiling_with_Caroline_5x12.png Stef-care_5x13.png Care_and_Stefan_5x13..png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x13.png Stefan_Salvatore_in_5x13.png The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Caroline_seeing_Stefan_and_Katherine_5x13.png Care-Stefan-5x14.png Stefan-_Caroline_5x14.png Stefan-Caroline_5x14.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x14...png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x14...png Caroline-Katherine-Stefan-5x14.png Caroline_talking_with_Stef_5x14.jpg Stef-Care_5x14.png Stefan_and_Caroline-5x14.png Stefan-care_5x14...png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_5x15.png Stefan_Salvatore_5x15.jpg Stefan_and_caroline_5x15..png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Stefan_and_caroline_5x15.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16...png Caroline-Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_talking_with_Enzo_5x16.png Care_and_Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Sloan-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16,.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.,..png Stefan-Caroline-Enzo_5x16.png Steroline_4x17...jpg Steroline_in_4x17.,.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_5x17.png Stefan-Care_4x17.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-06-21h04m30s215.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x17.jpg Steroline_in_4x17.png Steroline_in_4x17...png Caroline_and_Stean_5x17.png Rescue05.jpg Caroline-Stefan_in_5x17.png Caro-Stef_5x17.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20...png Caroline,_Elena_and_Stefan_5x20.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_5x20.png Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x20.png Delena520-1.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Care-Stefan-5x20.png Care-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Stef_in_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Stef-Care_5x20...png Stefan-caroline_5x20.png Stefan-Care_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20.png Steroline_smiling_5x20.png Steroline_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20....png Stef-Caro-5.20.png Stefan_touching_Caroline_face_5x20.png Caroline_smiling_5x20....png Stefan_smiling_5x20..png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Julian_5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21.png Care.5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21...png Screenshot_86.jpg Caroline_screaming_for_Stefan_5x21.png Screenshot_89.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan's_body_5x21.png Stef_dead-Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_dead-Care_5x22.png Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Stefan-Caroline_5x22..png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22...png Stefan-Care_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22...png Steroline_5x22.png Steroline_5x22...png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season Six= Stefan-Caroline_6x01.png TVDS6-6x02 001 595 slogo.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02.png Care-Stefan_2x02.png Caroline-Enzo-Ivy-Stefan_6x02.png Stefan-Ivy-Enzo-Caroline_6x02.png TVD 08151.jpg Stefan-Ivy-Caroline-Enzo_6x02.png Normal tvd602 1458.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02...png Caro-Stefan_6x02.png Caroline-Stef_6x02-.png Normal tvd602 1504.jpg Normal tvd602 1584.jpg 6X02-97-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-98-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-114-CarolineStefan.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg 6X02-115-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefanleaves.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg Care-Stefan_6x05.png Caroline-Stef_6x05..png 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06.png Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06-.png 6X06-45-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-46-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-47-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-48-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-49-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-stef_in_6x06.png Care-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-111-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-28-StefanCaroline.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg 6X07-31-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-32-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-34-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-35-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-58-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-62-EnzoCarolineStefanTripp.jpg 6X07-88-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-103-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-105-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X08-126-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-51-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X10-53-CarolineStefanLiz.jpg 6X10-128-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-129-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-130-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-32-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-33-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-95-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-96-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-112-StefanCaroline.jpg Trivia *In the books, Caroline competed with Elena for Stefan's affection. *Stefan was the first of Caroline's love interests in the TV series, but her romantic interest in him only lasted one episode. *Stefan promised Caroline not to let anything bad happen to her. *Caroline never saw Stefan's evil alter ego, "Ripper Stefan", firsthand. *It is suggested that their frienship might turn into romance in Season Six. *Stefan sees her as his new Lexi. *Caroline is Stefan's best friend. * Caroline is Stefan's sober sponsor. *Even when Stefan had no memory, Caroline was the one of the only people he trusts. * Stefan thinks Caroline is hot and Caroline thinks Stefan is smoking hot. *Paul Wesley likes "That Steroline Business". *Caroline showed jealousy towards Elena, because she thought Stefan and Elena were secretly hooking up. *Caroline was the last person Stefan was with when he died, cradling his head on her lap as she cries of help in sheer anguish. *Lexi, Damon, Elena and Alaric support them. * Lexi thanked Caroline for keeping an eye on Stefan when she was on The Other Side. *Fans refer to them as 'Steroline'. * "It’s a very slow build for them" - Caroline Dries about Stefan and Caroline. * She admitted her feelings for Stefan in Welcome to Paradise. * She called Stefan a "dick" in Yellow Ledbetter, for the first time. * She lost her patience in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here and told him to leave, however she seemed like regretted what she said. Stefan left after her words and then went to the Salvatore Family Crypt. * When Damon returned, Stefan instantly wanted her friendship back but Caroline turned him down with these words "I don't want to be friends anymore" in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. * "It's just a slow burn" Paul Wesley about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. * "He really cares about herCaroline. He really loves her. That's not even a question." Paul Wesley about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. * "It feels like we are slowly but surely earning a romantic relationship." Caroline Dries about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship